


Double the trouble? Double the fun! /~ an OHSHC and Naruto Fanfic~/

by NEET_Lucifer



Category: Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins, bruh, damn these chapters are long, get it. its a reference, mass production!!, more shipping!, no?, ohshc, ok ill leave then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEET_Lucifer/pseuds/NEET_Lucifer
Summary: The host club as not one, not two, but THREE new hosts coming! And who would've guessed that two of them are twins!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/ Uzumaki Naruto, Hitachiin Kaoru/Uzumaki Naru
Kudos: 5





	1. Such a Lovely pink castle!

I do not own anything in this book. I would also like to thank for the transcript.

No one p.o.v ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right now, we can see two 'boys' walking to school. But the thing is, they look exactly the same? They're both wearing a light blue shirt with black jeans, they're both wearing dark blue glasses, they both have nicely tanned skin, and they both have unruly sunshine yellow hair that stops a quarter way before it reaches their shoulders, they're both the same height (5'0). They also have the same light gray and blue bags. They're even walking the same.

Now you might be wondering......Are they twins? If the answer wasn't obvious then yes, they are twins. Right now, they're walking to school. A school which is basically a playground for rich students and celebrity children alike. But those two aren't rich or the children of celebrity's the only reason they go there is because they got a scholarship to go for the rest of their high school years. Do you want to know how? Their Godmother (guess who) who knows the headmaster made a bet with him. And that bet stated that if two people of her choice could put on a drama play and impress him, they were able to go to that school. Long story short they (the twins) bought the headmaster to tears and coupled with their extraordinary smarts, they got to go to the school free of charge.

Anyways back to the twins

The more they kept walking, the more confused stares the got from random passersby. That only caused them to smirk the same smirk which only caused the passersby to be kind of freaked out by them. Needless to say, it quite an amusing walk to school.

They arrived to the school at least half an hour earlier and when they got there, they just stopped and stared. And stared. And stared. That is, until they got run over by another student.

"AH! I'm so sorry!" Stated the brown haired student, "I thought I was running late!"

They both groaned and sat up. "It's alright, at least no one got hurt," they said in unison.

The brown haired person chuckled. "That's kinda weird, the names Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." The now identified person named Haruhi stated. Ignoring the twins' responses of 'we know'.

"Let's head to class. I think we have the same schedule so if you're also new, I'll learn your names in homeroom."

"Sure." The twins responded with a matching grin.

The walk back to class was silent. All you could hear were footsteps and the faint sound of giggling girls. They didn't mind the silence but they were getting a bit uncomfortable with the weird stares and gaping faces they were getting so Haruhi broke the tension.

"Say," he started," why were you two just standing there in front of the building?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed," one started," The school is pink."

"And is also castle" the other finished.

"I think we have very good reasons to just stand there and take it in that this is going to be our school." They said in a deadpan unison.

"Huh, I never saw it that way." Said Haruhi.

"Is this our class?" the twins ask.

"Room 136, I guess so." Said Haruhi and she knocked on the door.

They could faintly hear a voice say 'coming' before the door opened up and reveled a (5'9) man with a scar running over his nose and spikey brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"OH! You three must be the new students! My name is Iruka Umino but we can call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei, got that?"

"Hai," they all said softly. The twins a little louder than Haruhi.

Iruka ushered them inside. "Ok students these are going to be your new classmates." He said smiling, "Please state your names and age."

Haruhi stepped up first." Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and am 15 years old. Please take care of me." he said bowing.

Twins came up next and said at the same time. "Hello, my name is Naruto/Naru Uzumaki and we are 15 years old" they paused for a second when Naruto said 'I'm older' and continued ". I hope we can get along!" They said wearing the same identical grins with their glasses glinting.

"Good." Said Iruka as he looked around. "Haruhi you sit to the left of Koaru, Naruto you sit to the right of Kaoru, and Naru you sit to the left of Hikaru.

As soon as he said that the entire class looked to a next pair of grinning identical twins. Hikaru and Koaru.

"What?" they asked innocently.

The entire class just looked back at the Uzumaki twins and sighed. This was going to be a long school year.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
There are going to be slow updates just so you know...


	2. They finally figured us out

After a long day of classes, questions and stares, the blondes and brunet are currently looking for a place to study in peace. Don't get them wrong. They're smart and don't really need to study but they just want to do something that calms them. And the thing that calms them down just so happens to be studying.

"Geez. And you would think that out of the four libraries they have, at least one would be quiet." Haruhi said slightly annoyed.

"I know right." Sighed Naru.

"Do they even study?" Naruto asked.

'How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already." Haruhi thought with slight melancholy.

'Mom, dad, are you proud of us? Pervy-sage says you would be.' The twins thought, trying their best not to tear up at the memory of their deceased parents.

They soon came to a room that said 'music room #3'.

"An abandoned music room? This should work." Haruhi said

The twins each opened one of the double doors and rose petals came out of nowhere.

"Welcome~." A couple of voices said.

The twins gently closed the door back.

"Run Haruhi, run." The twins said in unison.

Haruhi promptly complied and ran as if his life depended on it. But before they can even get halfway across the hallway, three people came, grabbed them, and flung them over their shoulders.

"Hey put me down!" The twins complained in unison.

"Sorry. The boss said to bring you" A next set of identical voices said at the same time.

Haruhi groaned and went limp in annoyance as the twins kept complaining until they were placed down again, but inside of the room.

"Welcome~!" they said again.

"Ahh this is a-?" Naru started.

"Host club?" Naruto finished pushing his back against the door.

"Oh wow they're boys!" They all said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you correct?" stated Kyouya.

"Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them." The Hitachiin twins answered at the same time.

The Uzumaki twins had a barely visible blush on their cheeks and a lightbulb went off in Kyouya's head.

"Welcome to the host club, Mr. Honor students" Kyouya said with a smirk adorning his face.

Suddenly, another blonde student came out of nowhere and started talking. "What? You three must be Haruhi Fujioka and Naruto and Naru Uzumaki! You three are the exceptional honor students we heard about!"

All three honor students stopped trying to get and turned around and asked slightly scared for their lives. "How do you know our names?"

Kyouya answered "why you three are infamous! It's not every day that a commoner gains interest in our academy. Let alone three of you, and two of you are twins!"

The word commoner appeared over their heads which adorned smiles and eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Kyouya continued. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school Mr. Fujioka and Uzumaki(s)."

The word audacious appeared next to commoner. "W-well uh thank you I guess."

Tamaki put a hand on Haruhi's and one of the twins shoulder and started to talk. "You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. And to poor twins Uzumaki's! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!"

Haruhi and the twins tried to scoot away from him. But he just strutted forwards to go to them.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others-"he started

"I think you're taking this poor thing to far-." started one of the twins.

But he just continued. "Spurn, neglected-but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor men to our land of beauty!" he finished with red roses appearing out of nowhere into the background.

"We're/I'm going home." The twins and Haruhi stated walking towards the door.

As soon as they reached the door something pulled them back. "Heey! Come back here Haru-chan and Naru-Chans! You all must be like superheroes or something! That's so cool!" Honey said with Sparkling eyes.

"We're not heroes we're honor students." They said in unison. Then they noticed something. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLNG HARU-CHAN/NARU-CHAN!!" they yelled.

"And who would've imagined that the famous scholars would've been openly gay!" Tamaki said softly and solemnly.

"Openly-" Naru started.

"What?" Naruto finished.

"Gay?" Haruhi continued.

"YOU BOUGHT US INSIDE HERE Y'KNOW!" Naru shouted in annoyance whiles Naruto nodded in agreement.

Tamaki simply ignored them and started going into...types? "So tell me what kind of guys you're into." He started.

"Do you like the strong silent type? "He said pointing at Mori who had blue roses around him.

"The boy Lolita?" pointing at honey senpai who was playing with Usa-chan with hearts and pink roses around him.

Seriously. Where were these backgrounds coming from?!

"How about the mischievous type?" pointing at the Hitachiin twins with a confusing background and orange and blue roses.

"Or the cool type?" pointing at Kyouya who had purple roses around him.

"I uhh... I-it's not like that!" The brunet said in the room said. Trying to redeem himself. The blonde just stood there in amusement.

"We were just looking for a quiet place to study!"

Meanwhile with the Uzu twins

"Does this happen often?" they asked, curiosity shining in their eyes.

"Yeah, but only with the newer shy girls" the Hitachiin twins answered back with hidden mirth in their eyes.

Back to Haruhi and Tamaki

Haruhi once again got ignored as Tamaki stetted forwards, put a hand under the formers skin and said in a way that made Haruhi freeze, "or would you prefer me? What do you say~?" and white roses appeared out of nowhere.

After a few seconds, Haruhi snapped out of shock and suddenly backed up...straight into a pedestal which had a very expensive looking renascence vase on it.

When Haruhi Failed to catch the falling vase, the Uzu twins tried to catch it. They succeeded in catching the vase but once they placed the vase back on the pedestal, one of the twins accidentally kicked it witch resulted in the vase promptly falling on the floor, committing forced seppuku and smashing into a million bits.

"Fuck..." Naruto, the older twin, silently muttered sweating slightly with the younger twin, being a shade lighter than they usually are. And Haruhi just stood there in shock about what had just happened.

"Aww." Hikaru and Kaoru cried in unison.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction" said Hikaru.

"Now you've done it commoner, he bidding on that vase was going to start at 8 million yen (¥8000000=$75,248.00)." Kaoru cried out the same way.

"WHAT! Eight-million yen!?" Haruhi cried out in shock.

"How many thousand yen is that!?" Naru asked, pale as a sheet.

"How many thousand is in a million!?"Naruto continued, slightly tanner than his twin.

"We're gonna have to pay you back." Haruhi said silently slightly pale and ignoring the twins cries of 'WE!?'

The Hitachiin twins heard what Haruhi said apparently because they then then proceeded to ask, "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." They all flinched at that.

Kaoru started to insult their current attire. "What's with that crummy outfit you got on anyway?"

Kyoya then proceeded to take on of the glass shards from the Uzumaki twins (who were currently trying desperately to glue the pieces back together) and said. "What do you think we should do Tamaki?"

Tamaki then sat on a chair, crossed his legs and said dramatically, "There's a famous saying I've heard Uzumaki's and Fujioka. When in Rome do what the romans do." He then pointed his finger in the most dramatic way possible and said, "Since you have no money, you've got to pay with your body's." that almost made the Uzu twins barf. "That means, starting today, you are the host clubs dogs." The word 'attitude change' appeared under Tamaki and the word 'dog' and picture of a dog appeared behind the new dogs of the host club.

"I dint know if I can handle this mom' Haruhi thought to her deceased mother.

'Proud my ass, I'm sorry mom, dad. We've been downgraded to dogs' the Uzu twins thought with one tear coming out of their eyes.

'We've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club...' they thought in an unknown unison.

These said boys were currently surrounding them trying to get their attention. Honey-senpai started to poke Naru and Haruhi. "Poke, poke?" and they fell to the side, still pale.

~the host club is now open for business~

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" a female asked,

"What song? The one that reminds me of you obviously." Said boy replied.

"Tamaki, I baked you a cake. Would you like to taste it?" another girl asked

"Only if you feed it to me darling~." Tamaki easily replied with his hand under her chin.

"Oh Tamaki. Your so dreamy~" the girl said melting in his touch.

"May I have a word with you Tamaki?" one special girl named Ayanokoji asked. Tamaki instantly snapped in attention. "I've recently heard that the host club has 3 kittens without a pedigree."

"I don't know if I would call them that." He started to say until he saw them enter the room with a bag in hand. "Speak of the devil."

Ignoring the twins continuation of 'and he shall return', he started to talk to them, "thanks for doing the shopping little kits (word for baby foxes) and piglet, did you get everything on our list?" he said twirling his finger.

The twins seemed fine with their nicknames whiles Haruhi seamed insulted, "What? Piglet?

"Wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked curiously, holding jar of instant coffee.

"Just what looks like, its coffee." Haruhi answered unimpressed.

"I've never seen this kind before. Is this the kind hats already ground?" asked Tamaki.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Naruto said kind of annoyed.

Two girls that were sitting in front of them decided to put in their input and asked at the same time with their heads tilting to the side, "It's instant?"

"Woah! I've heard of this before its commoner's coffee! You just add water!" Tamaki exclaimed sounding amazed.

Even more girls surrounded them seemingly interested in what the originals said." I didn't know there was such a thing." "So it's true then, commoner don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans!" the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

The host club boys decided to but in too. "Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said in mild surprise.

"100g for ¥300?"Hikaru said with amazement. "That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said with interest.

Naruto eventually got annoyed with the situation and said. "We'll go back and buy something else."

"Excuse us for not buying expensive coffee." Naru continued.

"No ill keep it." when Tamaki said that, everyone round him cried out in shock. "I'm gonna give it a try. I will drink this coffee" when he was done with his speech, everyone applauded him for his 'bravery'.

"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee." Tamaki ordered, making Haruhi look at him in displeasure.

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi mumbled quietly.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke to far" That girl with the ridiculous name, Ayanokoji started to say, "Your palate won't be able to stomach hat crap. You don't have to dink it just because they bought it." She then looked behind to where Haruhi and the twins are and said with a smile, "I'm sorry, I was talking to myself."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out.

Haruhi went towards where Tamaki and the ladies were, leaving the Uzumaki twins by themselves, silently fuming inside. The twins excused themselves to the restroom where they were sure nobody can hear them.

"What a bitch!" Naruto suddenly blurted out furiously.

"I know right! She's pretending to be a goody two-shoes when obviously hates us!" the other twin Naru said.

"I have a plan to get revenge. Something 'noble' people like her would hate. Humiliation." When Naruto said that, they both grinned evilly and started to devise a plan to humiliate her.

Back to Haruhi

There was a drumroll sounding in the air as Haruhi stated to add water to four cups with the instant coffee in it.

"Here." Haruhi said as she held out a tray with the four cups of coffee on it.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki said as he did a dramatic pose.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff" a girl holding a cup said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." A next girl holding a cup said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth~?" Tamaki said whiles dipping her.

"Then I would drink it" the girl said in a daze. The other girls around them were squealing.

'This is ridiculous' Haruhi thought in a monotone.

The Uzumaki (who were busy devising their evil plan) walked back inside the room and happened to over hear the Hitachiin twins hosting two girls.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" Kaoru wined.

"So this is how they host?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Looks like it. Let's see how they do it." Naru started. "If they decide to make us hosts in the future, we'll have our act ready to go.

"Sure." Naruto agreed. So they watched from a distance.

"I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru asked with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said.

The two girls they were hosting held on to each other and gasped.

Naruto and Naru did the same but blushed slightly.

Hikaru held Kaoru's face and said in a soft voice "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

Kaoru responded with, "I forgive you."

""KYAAA! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" The two girls squealed with their faces as red as tomatoes.

Haruhi walked by with the tray in hand and asked to himself in confusion. "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

Meanwhile the Uzumaki twins held on to their noses, blushed aggressively and held onto each other for support. They eventually fell but fortunately no one heard or saw them. Well they thought no one did. As soon as they dropped, the Hitachiin twins looked at them and back at each other.

"I thought only girls had that reaction?" Kaoru asked his brother

"Maybe they're just that gay?" Hikaru said nonchalantly and shrugging.

Half a lightbulb went off in their heads.

They just shrugged at each other and went back to hosting.

Just then, Mori walked inside, honey on his back. "Sorry. We're running late." Honey said with a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

The girls waiting for them then started to speak with excitement. "Hello honey! Hey Mori!". "We were waiting for you guys!" "Hi!"

Honey then spoke cutely with tiredness in his voice from just waking up, "I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting but I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake."

The girls around him gasped with delight and started to squeal. "So cute!"

Haruhi, who was watching frm a distance asked herself, "Is that boy really a third year student?"

Kyoya walked behind her and started to speak about them. "Senpai might seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

Haruhi seemed insure about that until honey pounced on her, making her spin from the force.

"HARU-CHAAAAN! Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" he asked with glittering eyes.

Haruhi, who was still dizzy from spinning replied with a simple, "Thanks, but I don't really like cake."

Getting a wee bit desperate, honey asked again, with a stuffed bunny behind him, "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan!"

Haruhi, still a bit dizzy replied, "not into...bunnies."

Honey suddenly got a bit defensive and said whiles holding the bunny to Haruhi face, "Does that mean you don't like Usa-chan!?"

"Haruhi stared at the bunny for a bit, which it then somehow blushed a bit. "Well I guess it is kind of cute huh?"

The Uzu Twins came back with tissue in their noses and commented on the bunny at the same time, "It really is cute."

Honey then gasped silently as a lightbulb went off in his head.

A few moments later, Haruhi was holding the stuffed bunny and honey ran off saying "I hope you take good care of him okay?" and jumped into a girls lap.

Kyoya was talking about something about catering and then said, "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

The Uzumaki twins shivered slightly and asked, "What's this world coming too?" in unison.

Kyoya then went on about paying off their fee until they graduate to them witch md them pale. He even mentioned the police force his family has so there's no point in trying to run away.

"By the way, do any of you have a passport?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

Tamaki came from nowhere and said, "You're gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt. My little nerds~." While blowing their ears, making them shiver in discomfort, and bolt forwards.

"Please don't do that again." The twins and Haruhi said looking back at him.

"You three are gonna need a makeover or no girl is gonna look twice at you." Tamaki stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah well we're not trying to get girls to look at us." The twins hissed.

"Are you kidding me? It's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." Tamaki finished with a rose in hand.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Haruhi stated. Shocking Tamaki out of his pose.

"I mean, why should we even care about appearances and labels anyway, I mean, it's only important about who we are on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Tamaki said, annoying the twins and Haruhi a bit.

Sid person began posing. "It's not every day that god creates a perfect person like mwah. Beautiful booth inside and out."

"Say what?" they all deadpanned.

"I understand how you feel since none of you are as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise how would you go on living?"

"And think about this, why do they put pieces of art in a museum? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And-." Tamaki went on.

Haruhi looked at the Uzu twins and asked them. "There's a word that describe people like him."

"...Or is it?" Naruto asked, concentrating.

"Aw man! I wish I could remember that word." Naru said snapping his fingers.

The Hitachiin twins walked by and stopped to see what was happening.

"Here's a tip, extend your pinkie out as cushion so the glass wouldn't make that much noise when you place it." Tamaki demonstrated.

"Hmm, maybe...a pain in the neck?" Naruto suggested.

"No there's something that fits him perfectly..." Naru said and went back to thinking.

"-you must remember, how affective a glance to the side can be~." Tamaki said next to them.

"Hah, I got it!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, causing them all to look at her.

"Huh? Did I strike a cho-?" Tamaki was interrupted though.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said with a finger pointing up.

"Eyyyyy." The Uzu twins said, snapping a finger at him.

Tamaki retreated to a corner.

"Uhh. Sorry Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said a bit worried.

"Hahahah, your heroes alright." The Hitachiin twins said placing an elbow on their heads.

'But he is a pain in the neck' the blonde twins thought.

"We're sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small cord in me." Naru said, trying to make him feel better.

Tamaki slowly got up and posed again "Really it did? Well let me teach you more, my friend!"

'Well he got over that quick' they all thought.

"Boss?" One of the twins called out.

"Call me king!" but Tamaki got ignored.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting." Kaoru continued with his statement.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part y'know." Hikaru continued.

"They're not exactly host club material but if we take off their glasses it'll help." He said taking off Haruhi glasses ignoring his cries of stop.

He suddenly paused as he looked into big pools of melted chocolate glittering in the light. Then he looked to the Uzumaki twins and signaled for his brother to do the same with them.

When Kaoru took of the twin's glasses, he gasped as he found himself looking into identical irises full of different shades of beautiful oceanic blue.

Suddenly, an earthquake could be heard in the distance.

The earthquake was Tamaki running towards them.

He pushed the twins aside, looked at them, and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" he barked.

"Got it!" thy said and ran off with the commoners.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist!" Kyoya dialed the number.

"Mori-senpai go to the eye doctor and get them some contact lenses!" and Mori went running.

"What about me Tama-Chan?" Honey asked with his eyes glittering.

"Honey-senpai!" He yelled as he pointed at Minutskuni (?).

"Yes sir!?"

"You! Go have some cake."

Honey senpai sat a table with the stuffed bunny with depressed lines. "It's just us Usa-chan. everyone else said they were too busy."

Hikaru and Kaoru went to the changing rooms with the commeners, uniforms in hand.

"Change into these uniforms!" they ordered.

"What? But why?" the other twins countered.

"Don't ask questions!" the ginger twins countered their counter and jumped them, yelling 'change!'

"What? No! Ok! Fine! We'll change but you two have to get out!" they all yelled.

Once the Hitachiin twins were thrown out, a lightbulb went off in their heads.

~Mini time skip~

As Honey finished eating his cake, Haruhi and the twins finished changing.

"Umm, senpai?" Naru asked with uncertainty.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" said senpai asked back.

The curtains flew open as the three boys stepped out of the changing room.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Naruto finished.

The boys were, in simple terms, beautiful. Haruhi's brown hair was in a cute bobby cut, highlighting his big brown eyes. And the suite he wore just made him even cuter.

The Uzumaki twins were prettier than Haruhi (Haruhi is cuter than them). They had their hair spiked to the top and out flat at the sides and spiked at the bottom, like Minato's hair. Naruto's hair was spiked to the right whiles Naru's hair was spiked to the left. To be honest, they looked like both a boy and a girl.

(Just imagine the two of them in uniforms in the uniforms. The whisker marks will be explained further into the story)

Tamaki silently squealed and cried as red roses appeared behind him, "You're so cute! You're as pretty as a couple of girls! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan! Naru-Chans you two look so cute!"

"If we had known that that's how you both really looked, we would've helped you two out sooner!"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll draw out customers."

Tamaki made a small pose again "You know, that's what I was thinking!"

"Now that's bullcrap" Naru muttered.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today you are official members of the host club!" Tamaki unsurprisingly stated, pointing his finger at them.

"I will personally train you all to be first rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi questioned.

"Sounds interesting." Naruto mused and Naru hummed in agreement.


End file.
